(Him) Unfounded fears
by Tereca
Summary: Notte fonda, in viaggio per chissà dove a sud del Giappone... Sequel di (Her) Unfounded fears.


**Rieccomi qui, con la seconda shot, questa volta un'intera introspezione dedicata a Ranma. Spero tanto che vi piaccia e che lo sia al punto di lasciarmi un commento, come ad ogni autore anche alla sottoscritta fa piacere riceverne.**

 **La terza shot è in corso d'opera è avrà un rating differente, non più K!**

 **Vi ringrazio comunque per aver concesso il vostro tempo ai miei piccoli contributi per questo fandom e spero tanto di ritrovare dei riscontri positivi.**

 **Un caro abbraccio**

 **Tereca**

* * *

 ** _I personaggi qui trattati non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Rumiko Takahashi; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro._**

* * *

Sono un coglione!

Proprio così, lo sono. Nessun dubbio sul fatto che lo sia. Soltanto un coglione avrebbe agito come ho fatto io, costringendo la propria fidanzata a fuggire di casa nel cuore della notte, a rinunciare a tutto e a tutti solo per seguirmi, con i pochi spiccioli che mi ritrovo in tasca e senza avere la più pallida idea di dove andare.

A proposito! La decisione di fanculizzare a dovere Nabiki dopo essermi umiliato l'ennesima volta nel chiederle denaro è stata, sì, una rivalsa del mio orgoglio ferito, ma allo stesso tempo non posso negare che qualche yen in più ci avrebbe fatto comodo.

Quella iena! Anche stavolta non si è affatto smentita - _Per colpa tua le mie finanze sono notevolmente calate cognatino, ti ostini a non trasformarti più! Sin fotos, sin dinero!_ – Al diavolo, lei e quelle quattro frasi di spagnolo che ha imparato. A che cosa le servirà, poi, imparare lo spagnolo? Mah, per non parlare dei subdoli tentativi per convincermi a cedere - _Ranma! Non credi che questa volta sarebbe meglio regalare ad Akane una vacanza da sogno? Una luna di miele ad esempio? Proprio quella a cui per colpa tua la mia sorellina ha dovuto rinunciare. Dopo tutti i casini che le hai fatto passare non credi che la meriti?_ – Maledetta! Colpito e affondato. Ma non ho ceduto lo stesso.

Ok, pensiamo ad altro. Ad essere sinceri un'idea ce l'avrei pure sulla destinazione, ed il fatto che ci ritroviamo su questo treno ne è la prova. Però ciò non toglie che la mia sia stata davvero una decisione del cavolo, sulla quale non mi sono soffermato neanche un minuto intero. Ma cosa diavolo mi è saltato in mente? Una cavolata, ecco cosa ho

fatto. E la genialata di turno qual è stata? Ah già, _io non ho bisogno d'altro_!? Beh, io no di sicuro, fin dalla nascita non ho fatto altro che arrangiarmi, sono abituato a vivere di stenti, a dormire ovunque capiti, ma Akane…

Cavolo, sono senza alcun dubbio un coglione!

Avevo deciso di partire da solo, e da solo mi sarei arrangiato, come sempre del resto. Ma adesso questa non è più un'opzione contemplabile, non con Akane che dorme tra le mie braccia.

Ancora non posso credere che sia accaduto. Io e lei insieme, sul serio. Se qualcuno mi avesse predetto ieri mattina come si sarebbe evoluta la giornata gli sarei scoppiato a ridere in faccia come un pazzo.

Prima che le cose degenerassero in senso completamente opposto a come avevo programmato, ero davvero convinto della mia scelta. Avevo deciso di partire, di tornarmene in Cina, di ritrovare me stesso nella terra dove sono cresciuto, che mi ha reso un guerriero. Ma soprattutto volevo allontanarmi il più possibile da una realtà diventata troppo opprimente per me. Il bisogno di cambiare aria era diventato quasi un'ossessione, fino al punto di starci male.

Ah, al diavolo!

Avrei dovuto rifletterci di più, tenere conto degli imprevisti, proprio come un tempo ero benissimo in grado di fare. Non posso credere che il mio cervello abbia subito una simile battuta d'arresto, ma, riflettendoci, la cosa non dovrebbe stupirmi affatto. Ogni volta che c'è lei di mezzo le mie consuete attività cerebrali vanno irrimediabilmente in blocco e da perfetto deficiente quale sono finisco sempre per prendere decisioni del cavolo.

E adesso, questa, come diamine la risolvo?

Impreco contro me stesso e abbasso lo sguardo sulla causa della mia assoluta mancanza di raziocinio.

Stupida! Credevi sul serio che volessi lasciarti perché.. non ti consideravo degna.. di me?

Le accarezzo la guancia nivea, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla.

Volevo farlo, è vero, ma non per le ragioni che si era messa in testa.

Come diavolo ha potuto credere che le altre fossero migliori di lei?

Nessuna, lo giuro, lo è o lo sarà mai. Shampoo, Ukyo, tantomeno quella pazza furiosa di Kodaci potranno mai esserlo.  
Sia chiaro, sono pur sempre un maschio e in quanto tale non indifferente alla bellezza femminile. Di fronte ad una bella donna il mio corpo reagisce come natura chiama, figuriamoci quando questa mi si presenta nuda in una vasca da bagno e mi ritrovo subito dopo con un corpo da urlo avvinghiato addosso. Mentirei se dicessi di non aver avuto quella volta … ehm.. una reazione, ecco! Ma Kami, quale maschio al mondo degno di questo nome non l'avrebbe avuta?!

Amo Akane, l'amo da impazzire e vi assicuro che è stata dura da accettare, mi ci è voluto un bel po' di tempo, una considerevole forza di volontà a mandar giù bocconi amari, e non solo in senso metaforico, per riuscire a mettere da parte l'orgoglio e cedere ai sentimenti che mi tormentavano giorno e notte.

Lo sapete, insomma, io non sono per nulla portato per queste cose, l'amore e tutte le scemenze che lo riguardano sono tutte cose che non ho mai cercato e che tantomeno nessuno mi ha mai insegnato. Figuriamoci quel demente di mio padre! Quel vecchio bastardo è sul serio l'ultima persona sulla faccia della terra a cui mi rivolgerei per chiedere un consiglio in tal senso, basta pensare a come si è comportato con mia madre. Sì, un perfetto esempio di come non ci si dovrebbe mai comportare con una donna!

Non che io abbia agito diversamente! Mi vergogno ad ammetterlo, ma a giudicare da come ho trattato Akane fin dal giorno in cui ci siamo imbattuti l'uno nell'altro la prima volta, il mio atteggiamento nei suoi confronti non è stato… ehm… corretto!

Lasciamo perdere. Ormai il danno è fatto.

Kami, guarda che espressione serena! Come diavolo fa? Dorme così profondamente come se fosse stesa nel suo letto e non sullo scomodo sedile di un treno.

Alzo gli occhi verso il finestrino e con grande rammarico mi rendo conto di quanti chilometri ormai ci separano dal tepore della sua casa.

Mi sento in colpa. O meglio, ce l'ho a morte con me stesso per averla praticamente costretta a separarsi dalla sua famiglia.  
Vi giuro su ciò che ho di più caro che un secondo prima di mettere piede in camera sua i piani erano totalmente diversi e sicuramente non includevano una viaggio di sola andata per due!

Ero così deciso a dirle addio, a separarmi da lei definitivamente e mi ero preparato pure un bel discorso, uno di quelli che stenderebbero anche la giuria più scettica. L'avevo ripetuto almeno un centinaio di volte, l'avevo persino imparato a memoria per far sì che non scordassi nulla e risultassi il più convincente possibile.

Ma un attimo dopo aver aperto quella porta ogni parola, ogni dannatissima sillaba, Puff! Svanita, cancellata, evaporata dalla mia mente come se non ci fosse mai stata!

Sono sicuro che non sia normale è che il mio cervello sia affetto da una specie di senilità precoce che si manifesta quando meno me l'aspetto. Dovrei farmi controllare da uno specialista del settore, ecco cosa dovrei fare! E direi il più presto possibile.

So che è tardi ormai, ma da quando abbiamo preso posto su questo treno non riesco a togliermi dalla testa di aver fatto una tremenda cazzata.

Il pensiero di riportarla a casa non fa altro che tormentarmi e ad ogni singola fermata è una continua ed estenuante lotta con me stesso quella che faccio per non cedere all'istinto di alzare le chiappe e scendere per riportarla indietro. Ma ogni volta il mio corpo non reagisce, rimane immobile, fermo, in attesa che questo dannato treno riprenda al più presto la sua corsa, perché il terrore che possa accadere m'impedisce persino di respirare.

Ah, che idiota! Sono davvero senza speranza. Sono così incasinato che a stento ormai mi riconosco.  
Mi dispiace che alla fine sia andata così, non volevo che rinunciasse a tutto ciò che aveva di più caro solo per seguirmi. Ma io…

A differenza sua per quanto mi riguarda c'era e continua ad esserci più di una valida ragione che mi ha spinto ad andarmene.  
Ne avevo abbastanza di vivere in quella casa, in quella città, circondato da facce che non riuscivo più a tollerare.  
Intendiamoci, sarò sempre grato ai Tendo. Mi hanno accolto nella loro casa e mi hanno permesso di godere le comodità di un tetto sulla testa, di vivere l'affetto, il calore di una famiglia, di assaporare la gioia che si prova a farne parte.  
Il problema è che tutto questo, ad un certo punto, non è stato più sufficiente per me.

Dopo Jusenkyo qualcosa è cambiato. Ad essere più sinceri tutto è cambiato. Se prima di allora l'unica mia ragione di vita era stato trovare un modo per sconfiggere la mia maledizione, tornare ad essere al cento per cento un uomo, le cose dopo hanno finito per prendere una direzione opposta a ciò che mi aspettavo e soprattutto speravo.

Quando anche l'ultima possibilità che avevo di tornare ad essere un uomo completo è andata persa qualsiasi cosa, persino le arti marziali, tutto ha finito per non avere più alcuna importanza.

Mi sono ritrovato a… non avere più uno scopo nella vita.

All'inizio c'ho provato, sul serio. Ho ripreso ad allenarmi, ho persino ricostruito il dojo con le mie sole mani, ho lavorato duramente per far sì che tutto tornasse come prima, e c'è stato un momento in cui ero convinto di esserci riuscito, ma… è stato inutile.

Mi ci è voluto un po', ma alla fine ho dovuto fare i conti con me stesso, con quella parte di me che avevo soppresso.  
Per un anno intero non ho fatto altro che impormi di non pensarci, autoconvincendomi di poter convivere con una realtà che mai avrei pensato di accettare. Ma quando mi sono reso conto di ciò che era accaduto, beh, sono rimasto sconvolto. Io, proprio io, il grande Ranma Saotome, mi sono arreso!

So che non è una valida ragione per mollare tutto e fuggire via, ma diamine! Uno come me, che si dà per vinto, è davvero una cosa dura da accettare.

La mia maledizione mi ha sconfitto, nonostante abbia fatto di tutto per trovare una soluzione, alla fine ho dovuto arrendermi, rassegnandomi all'unica realtà che ho sempre rifiutato.

So che è difficile da capire, e forse neppure Akane potrà farlo. Se le spiegassi le ragioni so già cosa mi direbbe.  
Ma come posso farle capire come mi sento? Come posso farle capire che non è lei il problema, ma lo sono io?  
Condannarla a convivere con un uomo a metà, _un fenomeno da circo_ , era proprio l'ultima cosa che avrei voluto fare. Mi sento ribollire il sangue se ripenso alle parole di quell'idiota di Sanzenin. Non so come cavolo abbia fatto, ma ha scoperto il mio segreto e il bastardo non ha perso occasione per rinfacciarmelo " _Non capisco cosa Akane continui a trovarci in te? Una donna come lei insieme ad un_ _fenomeno da circo_ _! È davvero un'ingiustizia!"_.

Kami! Avrei voluto ucciderlo. Ma ho dovuto ammettere a me stesso che quel maledetto aveva centrato il punto.  
Gli ho dato ragione. E come potevo non farlo! La verità è che, a differenza di ciò che credono tutti, io sono sempre stato consapevole di non meritarla, di non essere degno di lei.

A dire il vero nessuno lo è. Lei è troppo, troppo preziosa, un tesoro per cui persino un dio si è scomodato pur di entrarne in possesso, ed io, meno di chiunque, ne sono degno.

Credevo sul serio di liberarla, di concederle finalmente la possibilità di vivere la sua vita come merita, di andare avanti come giusto che fosse.

Rimanendo legata a me, per l'assurda ragione che erano stati i nostri padri a volerlo, sarebbe stato troppo ingiusto, quindi toccava al sottoscritto risolverla una volta per tutte.

Ma quando mi ha baciato, aggrappandosi a me così forte, facendomi capire quanto male le stessi facendo allontanandomi da lei, non ce l'ho fatta. Contro ogni previsione ho finito per cedere anch'io, mandando così al diavolo ogni mio tentativo di tenermi alla larga.

Più ci ripenso, più sento ribollirmi il sangue nelle vene. Mi chiedo come abbia fatto a spingerla fino a tal punto. Non l'ho mai vista così… sì.. disperata. E rendermi conto di essere stato proprio io l'artefice di tanta sofferenza mi ha fatto sentire un vero verme.

Quello che ho letto nei suoi occhi era terrore, ne sono sicuro, e comprenderne la causa mi ha.. scioccato.

Era davvero così insopportabile, per te, l'idea di perdermi?

Perdonami, amore mio, sono solo un maledetto idiota che non ha saputo capire in tempo quanto il mio comportamento ti stesse facendo male.

Ed è proprio così, è sempre stato così, la mia presenza nella sua vita non è stato altro che questo, solo un male, la calamità peggiore che potesse capitarle. Avrebbe dovuto innamorarsi di un uomo capace di renderla felice, che la facesse sorridere e mai piangere, di uno insomma che non facesse passare giorno nel ricordarle che donna speciale e meravigliosa in realtà fosse, non di uno capace solo di umiliarla e le cui azioni, condotte per puro egoismo, l'hanno quasi… quasi…

Cazzo! Fatico ancora a mettere a fuoco quel maledetto giorno. Il ricordo del suo corpo freddo, privo di vita tra le mie braccia continua a torturami oggi come allora. Non è cambiato nulla, sempre la stessa angoscia ad assalirmi fino al panico.

Dannazione maschiaccio, per quale stramaledetto motivo mi ami?

Non sei tu a non essere degna di me, semmai è tutto il contrario. Sono io quello che non merita neanche di baciare la terra che calpesti, è questa la dannata verità.

Volevo lasciarti, è vero, volevo renderti libera da me, dalla mia maledizione, da questa vergogna che condizionerà per sempre la mia vita.

Non volevo trascinarti in fondo insieme a me, non volevo che accadesse di nuovo. Non dopo Jusenkyo, dove sul serio ho rischiato di perderti. Il mio egoismo ti ha quasi ucciso e per nulla al mondo, avevo giurato, avrei più commesso lo stesso errore.

Ma… non ce l'ho fatta. Sono stato debole, ho permesso che i miei sentimenti prevalessero su tutto, e di nuovo ho finito per coinvolgerti in una scelta che avrei dovuto affrontare da solo.

Perché, perché ti sei intromessa? Come al solito la tua testaccia dura ti ha fatto agire in modo insensato. Non avresti dovuto farlo, avresti dovuto mandarmi al diavolo, darmi una volta per tutte il benservito e finalmente cominciare a vivere la vita che meriti.

Stupida! No, non avresti dovuto rinunciare a tutto per me.

Non avresti dovuto baciarmi, non avresti dovuto dirmi che mi ami, e soprattutto non avresti dovuto umiliarti in quel modo davanti ad uno come me!

Dannazione! Lo sto facendo di nuovo. Continuo ad insultarla, dimenticando che è stato proprio questo mio atteggiamento a piegarla come mai le avevo visto fare da quando la conosco.

Vorrei prendermi a schiaffi, anzi a pugni, darmele di santa ragione e magari, se fortuna vuole, un giorno di questi Ryoga passerà a facilitarmi il compito.

Ma che cavolo! Come diavolo mi è venuto in mente? Ci manca solo lui a completare il quadro di questo disastro.

\- Ran..ma.

Cosa?

Rabbrividisco al pensiero che la mia agitazione l'abbia svegliata e soprattutto svelato ciò che l'ha causata, ma subito dopo mi rendo conto che non è così e senza accorgermene mi ritrovo a sorridere come un perfetto ebete.  
Mi.. mi sta sognando! E la cosa mi destabilizza fino al punto di farmi scordare per un momento tutte le paranoie di prima.

La stringo a me, ancora di più tra le braccia, facendo però attenzione a non svegliarla.

Kami, non immaginate neppure quanto io ami questa donna! Quanto sia pazzo di lei.

Ed è assolutamente vero, sono un coglione, perché nonostante la vita mi abbia comunque concesso un'altra possibilità, continuo a comportarmi nello stesso modo, respingendola.

Finirò per distruggerla di nuovo, lo so! Finirò per farmi odiare definitivamente, perché convincendola a seguirmi proprio nel momento più sbagliato della mia vita, proprio quando ho così perso fiducia in me stesso, è stata la peggiore decisione che potessi prendere. Avrei dovuto risolvere prima i miei problemi, evitare di coinvolgerla di nuovo nelle mie rogne.

Ma quando imparerò a..

Qualcosa di caldo e morbido mi sfiora la guancia, interrompendo così la raffica di pensieri che mi travolge la mente.  
Abbasso gli occhi, su di lei, è .. è sveglia!

Mi guarda, mi sorride e … ed è la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto in vita mia.

Poi, però, la sua espressione cambia e non faccio fatica a capirne il perché. Per lei sono come un libro aperto.

\- Cosa c'è? Il tuo viso è… teso! C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa amore mio? -

Continua ad accarezzarmi, ma il mio cervello ha come subito una specie di paralisi che m'impedisce di mandare i giusti segnali e indurmi a parlare.

Se solo sapesse cosa mi provoca il suo sorriso, se solo sapesse quale potenza d'urto hanno avuto su di me le sue parole, di quell' _amore mio_ venuto fuori così naturale dalle sue labbra che in un soffio ha spazzato via tutte le mie paure.

Sono un idiota, lo sono davvero e per quanto mi sforzi di mandare tutto a puttane, lei riesce sempre ad impedirmelo, anche se lo fa inconsciamente.

\- Non è niente, nulla di cui debba preoccuparti. Continua a dormire – L'accarezzo tentando così di tranquillizzarla, almeno mi illudo che ci riesca.

La vedo tirarsi su e staccarsi da me. Com'era ovvio, le mie parole non l'hanno convinta come speravo, per niente!

\- Continui a farlo!

\- Cosa?

\- A… a respingermi, a tenermi fuori dai tuoi pensieri. Perché… perché diavolo continui a farlo? Siamo una coppia, o meglio, adesso lo siamo sul serio, ma come al solito ti ostini a tenermi all'oscuro di tutto, soprattutto da ciò che ti preoccupa. Si vede benissimo, sai? Ce l'hai scritto in faccia che c'è qualcosa che non va. E se credi di convincermi del contrario allora sei più idiota di quanto credessi.. -

E mentre parla, o meglio, mi sbraita contro, la mia attenzione finisce irrimediabilmente per posarsi sulle sue labbra, su quella bocca dove poche ore prima mi sono avventato come un lupo famelico.

E il solo pensiero mi fa arrossire. Come cavolo ho fatto a spingermi così oltre? Non avevo mai, mai baciato nessuna in questo modo, e ad essere più precisi non l'ho mai fatto, almeno non di mia spontanea volontà. Prima di allora tre, sole volte era accaduto nei miei quasi vent'anni di vita. Due di queste non meritano neppure di essere menzionate. Mentre la terza… beh, di questa non ne conservo neanche il ricordo e credetemi sulla parola se vi dico che non ne vado affatto fiero. Mai come in questo caso ho odiato di più la Neko-ken e mai come in questo caso ho più desiderato che il vecchio crepasse soffrendo nel peggiore dei modi!

Ma il bacio, o meglio, i baci di poche ore fa, WoW, sono stati… sono stati incredibili!

Non so cosa mi sia preso in realtà, l'unica cosa che ricordo è di essermi lasciato vincere dall'istinto, e sempre a questo mi sono affidato quando l'ho spinta ad approfondirlo la prima volta.

Cavolo, non posso credere di essere stato proprio io a farlo. Le ho letteralmente infilato la lingua in bocca e lei anziché respingermi e farmi volare, come mi aspettavo, fuori dalla finestra con uno dei suoi calci, mi ha assecondato!  
Io proprio non riesco a spiegarmi cosa diavolo mi è preso, come abbia fatto a vincere la timidezza che mi ha sempre bloccato con le ragazze, soprattutto con lei, ma quando sono tornato in quella stanza e l'ho vista a terra che piangeva, per me, non ce l'ho fatta più a controllarmi.

Volevo sentirla mia, volevo rassicurarla ma soprattutto volevo, almeno una volta, stringerla tra le braccia e stabilire un contatto assoluto, qualcosa di intimo e unico fino a dove non avevo mai osato spingermi in vita mia.  
Ed è lo stesso irrefrenabile desiderio che sto provando adesso, così forte da annullare ogni percezione di ciò che ci sta attorno, persino la consapevolezza di essere nel posto meno adatto per fare ciò che fra meno di un millesimo di secondo mi accingerò a fare.

La bacio.

Lo so, ne sono del tutto consapevole. Così facendo sembra proprio che in questo modo io abbia voluto zittirla, ma santi kami! Vi assicuro che non è affatto così.

La verità è che da quando ho assaggiato le sue labbra una chiara consapevolezza si è fatta strada dentro di me. Non ci sarà alcuna vita in cui possa persino solo immaginare di poterne fare a meno, nessuna. Ed anche se sono certo che io sia la scelta meno giusta per lei, sicuramente la più sbagliata, non riesco a mandar giù l'idea di privarmene.

Ehi! Vi avevo già detto che sono un coglione!?


End file.
